


March 16, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was after six when Amos glowered and reminded Supergirl about supper.





	March 16, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

It was after six when Amos glowered and reminded Supergirl about supper, but she couldn't hear him from the shrieks of the villain she struck repeatedly.

THE END


End file.
